


Something shot my mind (while showering)

by hrc_xx



Category: MYSELF - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrc_xx/pseuds/hrc_xx
Summary: 隨手一寫





	Something shot my mind (while showering)

林振彧之前跟我說，如果我達到（還是完成？）自己的夢想之後，他會很為我感到驕傲和開心（前提是有跟他講啦）。

我覺得這算是推我前進的動力之一吧（或許是第二），想讓自己最喜歡的老師驕傲曾有自己這個學生，感覺是人之常情吧。

能持續進步，或熬夜寫申請書（還有勉強讀一些書），大概就是因為我淺意識有這個想法在讓我往前吧。

一個朋友一直問我，為什麼你都不寫好的結尾，每次都是悲傷的結局。

但我自己連大笑都會有一絲憂傷，因為O不在，不能跟我分享這一刻的歡愉，不能一起笑了。甚至在懷疑自己那天之後有沒有真的開心過。

我反覆問自己這個問題，但要看出一地碎裂物原本是什麼，真的很難。我敢說沒有人做得到。

我曾數度以為，我找到了更喜歡的人，「我終於可以overcome了！」。  
每次，每次都這樣。然後每次，新的人身上都有O的影子。

無論是理性、髮型、喜好、吧啦吧啦。

“I don't wanna go, think I'll make it worse  
Everything I know brings me back to us  
I don't wanna go, we've been here before  
Everywhere I go leads me back to you.”

Just like what Gracie wrote.

然後我就一直卡在死循環裡面。

我很怕我找不到下一個人，可以讓我有那種悸動，再讓我眼裡有光，再讓我每天起床是有意義的。而不是只是在白天多想O一點，晚上碰運氣在夢裡，也不說話也不對看的相遇。

這很痛苦。

但我沒辦法阻止自己想O。我默默的喜歡O真的太久了，我甚至記得七年級暑輔第一個禮拜O沒來，因為O去歐洲比賽了。

What the hell我居然會記得這些事？我連我小帳摯友的生日都記不住！

說實話，從O請假開始我就默默關注他，從我們牽手開始我就默默喜歡他。

只是我不知道，甚至我還喜歡上別人。

O一直都是我眼裡光的中心點，是那個底。說不定其他人只是渲染開的斑點。

說不定這就是為什麼我國中沒有喜歡的人也活得好好的。（well actually 是因為追星，我追星跟熱戀是交錯的，mostly ）

或許我覺得O太重要，所以我不敢忘記。

或許只是我覺得，如果我忘記O了，好像會失去信仰、動力、一塊我自己，然後我又要自己一個人（精神上），浮浮沉沉在這塵世間徘徊。

失去上上一個人（W, but 國中也只有三個）的時候，我真的，你無法想像我那一年，有多患得患失，有多精神上憔悴，我完全沒辦法deal with myself . 想和好，就算不能當朋友。要放下W真的太難，喜歡這麼久，這麼信任，然後，boom！一切都不見了，no ashes. 

就算認識十年，還是會有不知道的事。

我也很愛他，只是那是過去式。直到地獄的盡頭，我才發現，啊，我對W只是一種習慣啊。

O剛好托住因為W下墜的我。一切都這麼剛好，在畢旅的時候。潮濕陰暗的雨林剛好被一縷陽光照進，你知道會發生什麼。

其實前期我還是在O身上尋找W的影子。當時我還在W那邊掙扎，同時O真的跟我很好，無數次體貼和心動。直到有一個晚上，我和M聊天的時候，我們開始聊情史。然後我突然發現這對O一點都不公平。I mean, 帶著W的影子喜歡O？？這是世界上最不公平的事吧。

然後我就陷了進去，名為O的地獄。  
「任何一種環境或一個人，初次見面就預感到別離的隱痛時，你必定是愛上他了。」所以，我痛了很久，很久。久到我不再哭泣，我只是忍著。（再哭下去可能會脫水吧）

我在寫作的時候，曾經寫了一句話，「你不能再更痛了。」

算是一個舊習吧，我喜歡把要跟自己講的話寫出來，在講自己故事的時候、在寫同人的時候，或隨手就寫。

當時我在另一個地獄，寫作是我唯一的出口，他不會嫌棄我太吵、講的太無聊、太情緒化。它也不會用理性回擊我，即使我現在非常需要這個。  
所以，這篇長文有很多我對自己講的話。

還有「但我怎麼覺得靈魂少了一半。」、「他的心一陣絞痛，彷彿被人用匕首深深捅了一下。」之類的。  
（ㄛㄛ還有裡面有劇透我之後投稿的文的主軸）

在離直升很近的時候（我們要物理上分離的時候），我作了兩次惡夢。你要知道，我這個人根本不作惡夢的。

很恐怖，對於當時為時不多但又在熱戀中的我。第一次，一開始還好的，直到我在上學路上看到他。崩潰，我整個人都不好了。當天數週，我猜了十題，就算我數學再爛，十題ㄟfor god sake。整個早上心不在焉，然後不理他。對...每次這樣他都會識相自己先離開，或許這是我愛他的原因之一。然後不到一個禮拜，我又，作惡夢了。沒有第一個那麼，恐怖，對，但還是讓我很茫然。這次我是遇到班導。不愧是有經驗（？）的人，跟我對到眼的那一瞬間就問「怎麼了？」，我連頹廢語調的老師好都沒說出口呢。「又作惡夢了？」「對...」「看得出來（笑）」。Dammit。然後反正，對。班導也頻繁出現在我的夢境中，對此他跟我說，喔我不知道我在你心中份量這麼重呢，用一種cocky（我避免使用調戲這個字在長輩身上）的語氣講。

我是一個很容易受到夢境影響的人，說白了那是我一天情緒的基礎。為好夢開心一天，作惡夢整天悵然若失，you know, 典型的我。

————————————————————

最近常常想起  
騎車那天回到馬場町的時候  
我們先到 他因為不舒服慢慢騎  
我一直看向入口等他來  
他牽著車進入我的視線的時候  
也掙扎的幾分鐘才決定要去幫他牽車否

我跑過去了  
「把車給我 你休息一下」我說  
他乖乖的交出車 拿起水就是一陣猛灌  
「喝慢點 別嗆著了」  
「你先去樹下坐著吧」  
他找了塊乾淨的地就坐下  
我把他的車停到旁邊 站在車旁  
「幫他擋一下太陽啊 等等屁股被燙到」  
我到他身邊站著 只是站著 沉默不語

我想 就是那時吧  
明明是很甜的回憶  
回想起來卻很痛.

（每次都放一點點吧，把自己慢慢拼起來。）


End file.
